


I'll be heading off

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Temporary Character Death, also the Major Character death is Ichigo and temporary, based on "The Green Ribbon" from "In a Dark dark room and other scary stories" by Alvin Schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: A re-telling of 'The Green Ribbon', told via Bleach. Sufficiently spoopy for October.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 17





	I'll be heading off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say that this was originally written a few years ago, but I apparently never posted it. I looked over it today, and it feels fine, so I hope you enjoy!  
> I do not own, nor am I associated with the creators/owners of _Bleach._ I do not give permission for my works to be shared on any third party sites like Goodreads or revenue-gathering apps.

Kurosaki Ichigo is a great source of curiosity and subject of public opinion throughout the course of his life in Karakura.

He has bright orange hair, a semi-permanent ferocious scowl, and always, always wears a plain black choker around his neck.

The hair is just unfortunate genetics- he likes it because it reminds him of his mother, even though her hair wasn’t as bright.

The scowl is just what his face does when he’s not paying attention to how it moves.

The choker?

Well, that’s a different story.

-

The first time Ichigo was seen in public wearing it was when he was seven, a year before his mother died. Many thought it was to be closer to his mother, since she wore one as well, in pale sky blue.

He has not been seen without it since.

-

Ichigo endures a lot of flack for his appearance; from everyone up to and including his home-room teacher accusing him of dying his hair for attention and random strangers asking him what’s up with his face, but the worst by far is those who are curious about the choker.

Ichigo learns over time how to beat up thugs who have a problem with his hair, and develops a reputation as a trouble-maker.

He learns how to deafen his ears to accusations of punk and yakuza, goth and sissy boy, and all sorts of other inane insults he really couldn’t care less about.

Short of beating him up and taking him out of commission long enough to do it themselves, convincing him to dye his own hair black or berating him about it every school day, there is nothing anyone can do about Ichigo’s bright orange hair.

Nor can anyone do anything other than tell him silly jokes or give him gifts or fall all over themselves to make him change his expression.

But his choker?

Well, the opinion of many is that all they have to do is cut or rip it off, and then maybe they’d find out why he wears it all the time.

-

Urahara and Yoruichi give taking off his choker a go in the name of training, even after Kon tells them they’re better off leaving it alone.

They’re mostly doing it to tease Ichigo, which he doesn’t appreciate. They do leave it alone when he starts the hollowification process, and after he has a talk with the both of them about please please please respecting at least _one_ of his personal boundaries.

That’s mostly a loss, but they do leave his choker alone. He only wears it on his human body anyway, so it wouldn't bother him in a fight in Soul Society and thus it’s no concern of theirs.

-

That doesn’t mean they’re not curious.

-

Time passes, and things go on as they will. A war is fought, and Aizen is defeated. Other enemies rise and fall, but Ichigo lives a mostly peaceful life in the land of the living.

His hair is much longer now, but still just as orange as ever, and no one’s convinced him yet to ever change the color.

He is still prone to frowns, but he also smiles more now, a relief to all his friends and family.

The black ribbon around his neck remains stubbornly in place.

-

Ichigo is nearing middle age when crossing the road at a busy intersection on a visit home to Karakura proves fatal. He lives long enough to be taken to the family clinic, and to receive a few visitors.

One in particular he is eager to see.

-

Urahara Kisuke is granted a cheery hello from the young man lying in his death bed, waiting to die. “Hat-n-clogs! I wasn’t sure if I’d get to see you before I moved on.”

Automatically, Kisuke whips out his fan and opens it wide to conceal his expression. “My, what a happy welcome from a man lying on his deathbed.”

“Eh,” Ichigo says, shrugging against his pillows, “it’s kind of hard to take it too seriously when I’m pretty sure I’m going to be a shinigami the moment my body’s heart’s given out.”

“Such a cavalier response!” Kisuke says lightly.

“Not really.” Ichigo shakes his head, before beckoning Kisuke closer. “Hey, Kisuke, you’re the most curious person I’ve ever met. I was just wondering, are you still curious about my ribbon?”

“I can’t deny that I am, though I fail to see the relevance at the moment.”

Ichigo’s lips quirked up in a wicked smirk Kisuke had never been blessed with the privilege of seeing before. “Oh, I was just wondering if you could take it off for me? My arms are a little too broken to handle it myself, and the girls have already gone home for the night. It’s itching like crazy.”

Suspicious, but willing to go along with it, Kisuke complied, leaning over the bed to reach the ribbon wrapped around Ichigo’s neck. It’s smooth as silk and has no end or beginning that he can feel, but it’s only the work of a moment to loosen it from its position.

Only centuries worth of training and experience stop him from leaping back the instant Ichigo’s head rolls off his neck. It also didn’t stop Kisuke from giving a little shriek Yoruichi would give him grief over the next century for if she ever caught wind of it.

It doesn’t stop Ichigo, leaning heavily on the headboard above his deceased human body to keep from collapsing completely with laughter.

“Ichigo-kun, it’s not very nice to laugh at such a mean prank.” Kisuke pouts.

Ichigo grins, a joyously fierce baring of teeth. “I’ve been waiting for years to get you back for some of the tricks you’ve pulled on me, and this was perfect! You should have seen your face! I should’ve brought a camera!”

Kisuke stuck his lips out further, folding his arms across his chest and turning his face away in an exaggerated childish expression.

Ichigo keeps laughing.

-

Life goes on. Ichigo still visits his family and human friends often, but spends much of his time in the shinigami realm.

He never puts on another black ribbon.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! This is essentially a folk tale retelling, so no, I have no idea why Ichigo's head isn't attached, or his mother's wasn't either. It's up to your imagination!


End file.
